Pegasuperiority
by SyberByter
Summary: Militarized Pony Fiction. Follow a team of Equestrian Navy pegasi, known as Owl squad, as they battle for pegasuperiority over the Trotland Gulf to support the Equestrian Fleet. (Navy Aviators, not Air Force). [Some characters listed have not appeared yet.]


Note: this is a side project because I'm bored. And waiting for my editor to finish editing. Militarized Pony Fiction.

_Blitz Krieg, Scarlet Baron, Ariel Sault, Roller Bar, Blue Thunder, Angel Bolt, Lark Sky, Knight Swift, Halcone, Snowbird, and Smoke Cross are a part of Owl squad. A Military Aviation Team in the Equestrian Armed Forces Navy. assigned to the next-Gen pegasus carrier, the "ENS Arktik"._

Blitz Krieg, a Navy Blue pegasus stallion with a gold mane, and a rifle for a cutie mark walked into the gym room of the carrier, and scanned the room. Everything was in order, push up and wing up mats were to the port side (left), and all the weights were on the starboard side (right), treadmills in the front, and a track in the back, they put an anemometer behind the track's start line, so that a pegasus could measure his wing power with every lap. He noticed his Squad wasn't there, and decided to work out before they got there. Blitz remembered that you should always get your wings ready before you use them, and so, went to the port side to do some wing ups. He stood over the mat, and laid down, put his wings on the mat, and using them, carried his body upwards.

He counted in his head, with every wing up "one, two, three, one! One, two, three, Two! One, two, three, Three! One, two, three, four! One, two, three, five!" All the way up to ten.

Blitz Krieg got up, and trotted over to the track, readied himself, flapped his wings at a decent pace, so that he could take off quickly, but still have good control, and though "Three, two, one, go." And flew across the oval shaped track, and passed the anemometer. He slowed down, and turned around to see his wing power. The anemometer read a good 14.3 wing power, and Blitz nodded in approval. Blitz enjoyed achieving a new personal best, even though it was only by less than a point, his highest score before then was 14.1, but, improvement is improvement.

Soon, a Red pegasus mare with a sky blue mane, and a Beach layered with barbed wire for a cutie mark came in, and noticed Blitz Krieg. "Hey Blitz, what's the score this time?" She asked.

"Good day Scarlet, and, I achieved New personal best, a wing power of 14.3." Explained Blitz Krieg, a smile on his face.

Scarlet Baron decided to give a try, and readied herself on the track. Blitz Krieg watched, checking her stance, and making sure all was good, then, resetting the anemometer. The Baron took off, speeding around the track at a decent speed, but, Blitz noticed that she was going too fast, Scarlet was having a hard time making the turns, due to her speed, her turns were very long and wide, and she had to slow down to make them.

The slow down took its toll, to make the last turn, Scarlet Baron had to slow down, and when she passed the anemometer, it only read a 12.9.

"Maybe you should try to maintain a good speed, rather than putting all your power in, the wide turns slowed you down, causing the drop in wing power." Explained Blitz Krieg.

Scarlet Baron looked at him with disgust, "not putting all my power would have meant a lower wing power! That anemometer must be broken!" She exclaimed, with an angry tone.

Blitz moved closer to his hot headed friend, and explained himself further. "Did you not have to slow down to make those turns? If you were at a more controllable speed, then the slow down would not have been necessary, and you probably could have sped past the anemometer, to get a wing power of 13 to 15."

Scarlet looked down, and admitted defeat "Alright, I get it." She said.

Then, the rest of the squad showed up. "Alright, captain, what the hay are we doing today?" Said a Sage Green pegasus stallion with an Earth Green mane, who had a skull for a cutie mark.

"PT test, Lark Sky. Everyone must be able to do 400 wing ups, 250 push ups, run 5 miles on the treadmills, and fly around the track with a wing power of 12 or more." Announced a Orange pegasus stallion with a red mane, with a flag for a cutie mark who was known as Halcone.

Lark Sky walked over to the matter area. "Well, can we hurry it up? This is a total waste of time already, no need to stretch it out!" Said Lark Sky in an annoyed tone.

On their way to the matted part of the gym, Scarlet noticed that a Sky blue pegasus mare with a violet mane, and a white pony surrounded by black ponies as a cutie mark had softly flew over to the mats, instead of walking, and trotted over by her.

"You're ready for the tests aren't you, Blue Thunder?" Asked Scarlet.

"Oh..uh... erm... yeah." Blue Thunder struggled, she didn't like being singled out, so, when Scarlet Baron asked if she was ready, she had implied that Blue Thunder had trained harder than everypony else, or, that's how Blue Thunder took it.

"All right, fillies! Let's go!" Announced Halcone. "One, two, three, one! One, two, three, Two! One, two, three Three!" He screamed.

Somewhere in the middle of the exercise, Halcone went over to a white pegasus mare who had a yellow mane, and a finish line for a cutie mark, and screamed in her face, "You better pick up the slack, Snowbird! If you don't make it, you'll be suspended! Now! Do you want to be grounded, Snowbird! If you're grounded, how are you going to help the squad when they need you?! You might be the only one who can save them, but instead, half the squad comes back dead because you were grounded, and couldn't do anything to help! It would be your fault! Don't let that happen!" He yelled, and got a "Yes, Sir!" As a response.

What he said was harsh, but true, at least to some extent; you can't help your team if you can't fly.

Scarlet looked at a brown pegasus stallion with a tan mane, and piece of film for a cutie mark, and said "hey, do a aileron roll."

The pegasus looked at scarlet, smiled, then nodded. On the next push up, once he was fully up, he jumped in the air, did a 360 degree spin, and landed back down where he was at, in the push up position.

"Roller Bar, you should totally be in the wonderbolts, not in Owl squad." Said Halcone sarcastically.

"Nah, sir, I got show, sure, but the wonderbolts don't fight." Responded Roller Bar.

The Wonderbolts are a Demonstration team, not a combat operations squad, they put on a show for civilians, and they boost morale a lot, but, they are not your go-to combatants, simply because they are too valuable. Everypony loves the wonderbolts, it would crush morale for them to be killed.

All the squad passed the push ups, even Snowbird, but just barely. "Since we're on the mats, let's do the wing ups, should give your hooves a rest so you can run the five miles." said Halcone.

"Alright. Wings, down!" He ordered, and the squad obeyed. "And, begin! One, two, three, one! One, two, three, Two! One, two, three, Three!" He called.

Blitz looked to his right, and noticed that the grey stallion with a jet black mane, and a shield for a cutie mark, was 267 wing ups in, and had showed little sign of even exercising, the only thing that would signal he had was the small droplets of sweat, and even those could be blamed on the heat.

"Whoa, Knight Swift, try hard huh?" Blitz said.

"You shouldn't talk much, makes it harder to work." Answered Knight.

"Fine, whatever." Responded Blitz, and he continued doing his wing ups.

"Okay, all of you, that is, four hundred wing ups." Explained Halcone, already moving towards the treadmills.

As the squad got on the treadmills, Halcone explained the rules. "set the speed to as fast as you want it, but, it must be at at least 9 minutes per mile, or else you won't make it within the time limit. You have 45 minutes to run 5 miles, begin."

Halcone started the timer, and Owl squad started running. Most of the squad chose to run at 7 minutes per mile, but Angel Bolt, a Magenta pegasus mare with a indigo mane, and a red blur for a cutie mark, decided to run at 5 minutes per mile.

"Are you sure, Angel?" Asked Blue Thunder.

"Of course, I can run it, and, going one mile every five minutes, I should be done in 25 minutes."

Every pony was athletic, and running was a thing that you had to master, before they taught you anything about military aviation in the Equestrian Armed Forces Navy, or any branch.

Angel Bolt was right, she finished the five miles in a measly 25 minutes, every other pony finished in 35.

"Well, looks like you all have a role model, good job Angel Bolt!" Applauded Halcone.

"Okay, all of you know the drill here, you must make it around the track with a wing power of at least 12, no less, you have three tries, because I know you'll need all of them." Announced Halcone, he said that the squad would need the tries, not to be mean, but to get them pumped up, he wanted them to show him up and make it in one try.

Lark Sky leaned closer to a Black pegasus mare with a white mane, and a Mach Cone for a cutie mark, and said "hey, Ariel, I race you!" Ariel Sault looked at the sage green pegasus and smiled. "Why not." She said.

Lark Sky smirked "another good thing about racing is that it passes the time, so that this useless test is over faster." He explained.

"True, but, your going to want some Aloe Vera after this." Said Ariel, readying herself.

"Alright you two, cut the chatter." Ordered Knight Swift.

"Shut up, Knight, Halcone isn't dead yet!" snapped Lark Sky.

"Yeah, but I'm still the Next Command Pony." Explained Knight.

"I'll take orders from you only when you wear that rainbow badge!" Lark attacked.

"Lark, shut up!" Ordered Halcone.

"Alright, ready, Go!" Announced Halcone, and everypony zoomed around the track.

Lark was way behind Ariel, so the race was pretty much already over.

Knight Swift was just behind Ariel, so close that the race originally between Ariel Sault and Lark Sky was pretty much now a race between Ariel Sault and Knight Swift.

Ariel Sault passed first, but Stopped right at the finish line, causing Knight Swift to crash into her. They tumbled over, but Knight Swift used his wings to wrap around them and roll, rather then skid. The impact on his wing caused him to yelp in pain, and the roll had caught the wing, causing him to slide and burn it as well.

Knight Swift moaned in pain. "Ouch."

Upon the entire squad crossing the finish line, a Bright red pegasus stallion with a white main, with a cross that appeared to be made of smoke, flew over.

"Show me your wound." He ordered.

Knight Swift obeyed, and showed his right wing. The pegasus looked at it, and applied some Aloe Vera he had in his saddle pack.

"Looks like I'm not the one who needed the Aloe." Commented Lark.

"Shut up, Lark, you loud mouth!" Snapped the pegasus.

"Alright, fine, whatever Smoke Cross." Responded Lark.

"Thanks smoke." Said Knight.

"Hey, Command Pony, what's our scores?" Asked Blitz Krieg.

"You all passed, good job." Answered Halcone. "The rest of the day is yours."

"All right, all Naval Warmares and War Horses, man your battle stations and prepare for daily Search and Destroy operations. All active pegasi teams move to the flight deck and prepare for takeoff. The Marines on board can continue with normal duties." Announced the captain of the ENS Arktik.

Search and Destroy operations were held everyday to ensure the safety of the fleet.

"Lets move Owl squad!" Screamed Halcone, as the team moves to the armory and suited up.

They put on their ballistic vests and helmets, and grabbed their weapons. The most common weapon used in all pegasi teams were a carbine of some sort, most of the time a M4A1 or G36C.

Blitz remembered that more often then not, pegasi teams are stereotypically portrayed carrying big machine guns, such as an M2 .50 HMG, but in reality, when flying, being mobile and accurate was needed, so, a Carbine was used the most, as Machine guns were often too heavy and too inaccurate to use in air combat, even assault rifles were often pronounced too bulky for use, mostly because the barrels are often too long.

Blitz had grabbed an M4 and started to move towards the flight deck. He noticed Scarlet Baron, and saw she was using an M16, the only reason they even had those was so the Marines could use them, as Marines prefer Assault Rifles over Carbines. Blitz Krieg looked behind him and found something very unusual, Knight Swift was actually using a machine gun, the M240B Medium Machine Gun.

"Whoa, Knight, using big guns hey?" Commented Blitz.

"Machine guns have a hard time in air combat, but, they are perfect for sky siding a ship." Explained Knight Swift.

"Come on ladies, can we get going yet?" Complained Lark Sky, annoyed.

The Squad got itself in its spot, alongside two other pegasi squads, Orion team, and Wasp team.

"Wasp team ready." Announced the Wasp team leader over comms, and after came a "Orion team ready."

Halcone made sure everything was in order;

"Check Starboard side wing."

"Starboard Side wing ready."

"Check Port side wing."

"Port side wing ready"

Once all members announced that their wings were ready, Halcone pulled back the bolt of his G36C and announced "Weapons check!". Starting with Snowbird, everypony loaded their weapons "Weapons check!"

"Owl team ready."

The captain acknowledged the team's with "All active pegasi squads confirmed, readied, and set. Prepare for take off Aviators!"

They all started to flap their wings, but didn't get off the deck. "Three,two, one, Take off!" Ordered Halcone, and the team took off simultaneously.

The team was in a loose V-formation.

"Spread out, keep an eye for hostile boats, subs, and pegasi." Ordered Knight Swift.

"Sir, permission to fly high?" Asked Ariel Sault. "Permission granted" answered Halcone.

"The rest of you, split up, and conduct a nice search, you all know your partners, and you also know your lead and wing ponies." Ordered Halcone.

"Yes, yes, yes, sir, we know! This isn't our first operation!" Snapped Lark Sky, as he broke off.

Blitz Krieg was the lead pony of his pairing, and Scarlet Baron was his wing pony. Lark Sky was Roller Bar's wing pony, Angel Bolt was Thunder Bird's Lead pony, Snowbird was Smoke Cross's Wing pony, and of course, Halcone and Knight Swift were a pair, with Halcone being lead pony, and Knight Swift being wing pony.

Ariel Sault's partner was shot down, not long ago, and the squad awaited a replacement, but, they prefer not to talk about it, you don't just forget those who are on your team.

Roller Bar stopped, and hovered for a second. "Hey, Lark, what does that look like?" He said, pointing to a small triangle of back dots, moving across the sky.

Lark Sky hovered, and brought up his binoculars. Looking through the binoculars, he saw a team of pegasi, all different colors, in a delta formation, "Its a pegasi squad, stand by for ID." He said, looking for anything that could signal what team they were on "Yep, they're Trottish." Confirmed Lark, as he let go of the binoculars to let them hand around his neck.

Lark Sky pulled up his radio, "Charlie Horse two, to Apple one, Charlie Horse two, to Apple one, we got visual hostile bogeys, permission to engage?" He asked.

The radio crackles, and Halcone answered "Roger that, Charlie Horse two, permission granted. Apple, Bullet, Dice, and Electro teams are on their way".

Lark Sky looked at Roller Bar and nodded. The two pegasi flew up wards high, and then towards the hostile squad. There were about ten hostile ponies, but, unbeknownst to them, Roller Bar and Lark Sky were right above them.

The Owl squad team then dives downwards, as if they were going to land on the hostile's head, and raised their M4s, and sprayed down onto the Trottish squad. One hostile was killed instantly from a shot to the head, and two others went down in flames due to the incendiary rounds commonly used by pegasi squads. Incendiary rounds set fire to what is hit, so, if you hit a pegasus wing with an incendiary round, then the pegasus' wing would catch on fire, usually downing the target.

The hostile squad immediately broke formation, and went after the aggressors.

A Salmon pegasus was chasing Roller Bar down with a FAMAS assault rifle, but, Roller Bar used many fancy tricks to avoid being shot.

Roller Bar closed his wings and balled himself up, and rolled forward, causing him to immediately fall. The hostile zoomed past the falling pegasus, and as he did, Roller opened his wings again, and readied his carbine, and fired, sending about seven rounds towards the target. The Salmon pegasus took four rounds to his back, and immediately started to fall, as he caught fire.

By the time he hit the water, his body was already completely engulfed in flames, there was no surviving that, even if he did survive the bullets, and flames, no way can you swim with burns like that.

Lark Sky chased down and shot two more hostiles. As they went down in smoke, Lark laughed "The Trottish military must be desperate if they actually accepted you!" He taunted.

As Lark Sky laughed, a round entered his chest piece. It knocked the wind out of him, and knocked him back a couple meters, but, he quickly regained balance.

"Confound it!" He screamed, as the hole in his vest caught fire. Lark quickly patted the fire out, and looked for the shooter, and spotted a dark blue pegasus armed with a FAMAS.

Lark zoomed towards the shooter, but, before he could get there, the shooters vest opened up and sent blood into the air.

"Filly one, was that you?" Said Lark Sky, annoyed that his kill was stolen from him.

"I was more, ponymane. I don't like it went you beat ponies senseless, it's much quicker and less painful my way." Explained Ariel Sault, holding her M40A5 sniper rifle.

"Well, the sucker shot me" Complained Lark.

Apple Element zoomed by and Knight Swift opened up with his M240B Medium machine gun.

Yes the shots were inaccurate, and Knight flew much slower than everypony else, but, the amount of rounds it fired couldn't be ignored, it was almost pretty, all the red glow of the incendiary rounds.

One Trottish pony was unlucky enough to be caught in the machine guns blaze, a was subsequently torn apart by the rounds, and fell in a ball of fire and smoke.

Roller Bar flew closer to listen to the M240B, as he loves the loud gunshots, the rapid BANG of a round, followed by a quick rechamber.

Blitz Krieg and Scarlet Baron saw a trio of ponies retreating, and refused to let them go. He quickly flew by and tackled one. Mid air hoof to hoof is intense, it is like normal fighting, except that you always must keep on hoof on the opponent, to keep from flying apart, then you also have to stay close together, so close, you can smell each other's breath, and you must resist every instinct to open your wings, or even let go of your opponent so you can clench that wound, and that if you don't move fast enough, you may hit what ever is underneath you, hard, and maybe die, or at least break a couple bones. Couple that with the fact that you are free falling, descending at a rapid speed, and you got a very tough fight.

Blitz was very quick, landing a hit in the opponents chest, then moving up to punch the neck, and the hostiles muzzle, and finally ending by breaking the enemy's neck.

Scarlet Baron quickly flew behind the second hostile, and grabbed hold of his vest, withdrew her MP443 pistol, with hollow point rounds, instead of Incendiary, and fired four rounds into the enemy's back.

Abandoning the corpses of their fallen foes, they perused the last hostile.

Blitz Krieg went under the pony, while Scarlet Baron followed closely behind.

"Now!" Yelled Blitz, and he flew upwards, right in front of the hostile, and Scarlet flew up behind the enemy, and rammed her carbine stock against his skull, sending the enemy forward, right into Blitz, who swung the stock of his rifle forward, hitting the enemy on the port side of the face.

The hostile was knocked unconscious, and went down, but Blitz caught him. "We got a prisoner" He announced.

Halcone and Knight Swift flew in front of them. "Good job team, we have eliminated the hostile squadron." Said Halcone, and everypony replied with a cheer of some kind. Dice Element, which consisted of Snowbird and Smoke Cross came by, followed by Electro Element, Angel Bolt and Thunderbird.

"Where they hay were you?" Said Lark Sky, annoyed at Electro and Dice Element's absence.

"Well, while you partied, we found a hostile ship, and decides to broadside it, it got away, but, we forced it to retreat." Said Angel Bolt, and Thunderbird nodded in approval.

"Is anypony hurt?" Asked Smoke Cross, nopony answered.

"Believe it or not, Snowbird is really good at air to ship combat, she took out half the Corps on the ship, and destroyed the AA weapons." Said Thunderbird, but, Snowbird didn't enjoy the attention.

"Oh, really that wasn't me, that was Angel Bolt." Said Snowbird.

"No it wasn't, I totally saw you, Snowbird!" Announced Smoke Cross.

"Well... Okay" Said Snowbird with a blush.

It was amazing, to think that Snowbird would actually fight. Snowbird was good at fighting, it's just she didn't like attention.

Halcone then brought his radio up, and reported to the captain "ENS Arktik, this is Owl squad Apple one, we have successfully found, identified, engaged and eliminated a hostile pegasi squad, we have no allied casualties, and one hostile in custody, returning to carrier." Announced Halcone, it was mainly directed to the captain, but, he said it loud enough for all to hear.

"Roger that, Owl leader, come home."

A/N: was really bored, so I wrote this. This is really just a side project while I work on my Down Scope story.


End file.
